Forever
by Rayvah
Summary: She'd promised him forever
1. Chapter 1

**Just a collection of short drabbles. I don't own Once Upon A Time. **

**Do we really have to write that on everything? I mean... this is a FanFiction website. So unless Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz are on here writing fanfic, I think everything should just fall under a blanket agreement that it's not owned by the author. **

**Of course, if Eddie or Adam DID post here without a statement, the site might automatically delete it.**

**Whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Rumple… I can't ignore this any longer."

"Ignore what, love?"

"This." she stretched her arm out to her husband who was sitting on the couch. In her hand was the picture of herself and their son. It had been taken a few days ago at his birthday party. He was 19. "We look the same."

"Well, you are related." His lips compressed into a sligtly mocking smile.

Belle narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean." She pursed her lips. "No more excuses, Rumple. No more flattery. Tell me the truth…"

He stared up at her from his seat.

"I'm not aging, am I?"

Rumplestiltskin was silent.

"Neither of us are." Her voice was flat. Her husband still failed to reply.

"Rumple. Why? I don't want to outlive my own son…" she trailed off into a whisper, her words breaking into a small sob.

He stood, taking a step towards her and taking both her hands in his.

"Belle. I love you. I love both of you so much. But the deal I made wasn't with our son. It was with you."

She stared up at him uncomprehending as he brushed his fingertips lightly over her knuckles.

"You promised me forever. And death won't be an escape from our agreement." He closed his eyes, bringing her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own OUAT. (grumbles)**

* * *

Belle stood, her arm linked with her husband's, by the grave of one August Wayne Booth.

He had been the only one left in Storybrooke, besides the two of them, that had actually known life in the Enchanted Forest. The children and grandchildren that called this place their home now knew of their origins, knew of magic, but it wasn't the same thing. And even if he didn't remember it, August had lived more than one lifetime himself - which to Belle, made the sense of loss even sharper.

She reached her arm down, taking Rumplestiltskin's hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze. In response he put his other hand over hers. A reassuring gesture.

"He died happy. Loved. He did well with his second chance." She whispered.

"Yes, he did."

Belle turned her face towards her husband, but he would not look at her - his gaze steady on the fresh grave in front of them, his thoughts deeper still. She could tell.

"So have you." She replied quietly.

"I think not."

She frowned. "You've helped people."

"Not enough to erase the things I've done."

Belle looked down, stroking his knuckles lightly. "We can't just stay this way forever. Things have already changed so much."

He looked down, his hair shielding most of his face from her - but she could still make out the lines of worry as he clenched his slightly trembling jaw.

"You don't know what waits on the other side for someone like me. Someone who's been under The Dark Curse."

"Neither do you." She kissed his temple, and his hand tightened over hers, almost to the point of pain.

"Please, Belle. I'm… I'm not ready."

Placing another light kiss on his hair, Belle ran her free hand over his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Beneath his careful facade, there were so many things her husband still feared - and death was one of those that remained a complete mystery, even to him. Most people didn't have the luxury of contending with it at their leisure. She would wait for him to face his last demon. Forever, if necessary. She'd promised. She wanted to.

With her arm around his shoulders, she lead him back towards their car, and away from the grave of the last person that they could ever talk to of home


	3. Chapter 3

**I NO OWN OUAT. HULK SAD!**

* * *

Belle walked up quietly behind her husband, who was deep in concentration, leaning over some papers on his desk. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Rumple?" she put her hands on his other shoulder and back.

"Mmm?" his noise of inquiry was distracted.

"I want to go to New York."

He turned, causing her to pull back slightly - suddenly not distracted at all. He stared up at her. "Belle, we can't go to New York. We can't leave Storybrooke - there's no magic out there." He formed his words deliberately, as though he was speaking to a child.

"I want to go to New York, and London, and Paris, and... and Russia." she continued blithely, as though he hadn't spoken.

He sat silent, unmoving.

"Don't you want to see those places?" She gave his shoulders a slight squeeze.

"Without magic, I can't guarantee your safety." He was tense, Belle could feel it beneath her fingers, but she pressed on.

"There's more to life than living, Rumple." She kissed his ear. "Bae would have wanted this, and so would Christopher." He tensed again at the mention of their recently deceased son. Chris had lived a long, full, life - even so, the loss had hit Rumplestiltskin particularly hard. Rumplestiltskin, who had already lived many lifetimes drowning in the pain of a lost son.

He hunched away from her, pretending to return his attention to the papers in front of him.

"Maybe."

It wasn't a no.


End file.
